maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Babying Around (transcript)
"Babying Around" is the sixth extra episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya is annoyed because Ms. Carolyn babies her around too much, so she tries to get away from her by climbing up a tree, which later makes Maraya yell for help when she is about to fall down after losing her grip on the lowest tree branch. After being rescued from being up a tree, Ms. Carolyn apologizes to Maraya for babying her and promises to not do it ever again. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence and then it zooms into one of the windows that are on the roof. It fades into where Ms. Carolyn is trying to get Maraya dressed) Ms. Carolyn: Hold still, Maraya. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why are you dressing me? I'm 16. Ms. Carolyn (sighs): I just love little children, so that's why. (After Ms. Carolyn puts Maraya's shoe on her left foot, Maraya gets up) Ms. Carolyn: There, you're all dressed. Now, let's make you some breakfast. (Maraya smiles a little and walks away while holding Ms. Carolyn's hand. The scene changes to where Maraya is in the kitchen, getting fed while having a napkin tucked under her shirt) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why are you feeding me? You know that I can feed myself. Ms. Carolyn (sighs again): I just love babies, so that's why I'm feeding you. Now, open your mouth, here comes the airplane. (imitating airplane sound) (After Maraya swallows a spoonful of oatmeal, she sighs) Maraya (sighs sadly): Are you done feeding me like a baby yet, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Almost, I just have one more spoonful to feed you. (she gets out one more spoonful of oatmeal) Are you ready? Here comes the train, choo choo! (Maraya swallows the last spoonful of oatmeal and is still sad) Ms. Carolyn: Very good, you're all done. Maraya (mad): Thanks a lot, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks back upstairs after she gets up from her chair. The scene changes again to where she gets to the bedroom) Maraya (sighs): I can't believe that Ms. Carolyn babied me this morning. Doesn't she know that I'm 16 and not 1? (sighs again) (A clock appears in the middle of the screen until the scene changes again to where she is calm an hour later) Maraya (relaxed): I think I'm calm now. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya! (Maraya turns around while Ms. Carolyn is seen again in the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Would you like to help me make some vanilla cake? (The door opens and Maraya gets out of the bedroom) Maraya: Yeah! (She runs downstairs to go to the kitchen. The scene changes once again to where they are in the kitchen, making the vanilla cake) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya, could you crack an egg for me, please? Maraya: Sure thing, Ms. Carolyn. (She grabs the egg from the counter, but instead of cracking it, she thinks about something) Maraya (in her own head): Now, how do I crack an egg? (A picture of a glass bowl with an egg against the rim of it) Maraya (in her own head): Against the rim of the bowl, of course! (The bubble pops away when Ms. Carolyn walks by Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Here, let me help you. (She helps Maraya crack the egg with her hands on top of hers. After doing the action, Maraya gets shocked) Maraya: No, Ms. Carolyn, no! (She looks around and sees a whisk on the kitchen counter) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn. (Camera pans to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Can I mix the batter as long as you don't...baby me? Ms. Carolyn: Of course. (scene zooms out a little when she gives Maraya the bowl) Here you go. (Maraya mixes the batter slowly, but Ms. Carolyn comes to help her mix it faster) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you mix it like this. (She mixes the batter a little faster, which causes Maraya to get mad) Maraya (mad): Stop it, Ms. Carolyn! I want to do it by myself! Ms. Carolyn: Sorry, Maraya, by the way, the batter is all mixed well. (she finds two round baking pans) Here, you can pour the batter into the baking pans. (Maraya grabs the bowl to pour the batter into the baking pans, but meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn puts her hands on top of hers) Ms. Carolyn: Good, Maraya. Now, pour some batter into the other baking pan. Maraya: Okay. (Ms. Carolyn does the same action to Maraya while she is pouring the batter into the other baking pan. After she is done pouring it, she looks up) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, you told me that I can do this by myself, ''not ''with help from someone. Ms. Carolyn: Sorry, I forgot. By the way, let me do this last part since I'm a grown-up. (She opens the oven door to put the baking pans in the oven and then closes it) Ms. Carolyn: Now, we'll set the timer and let them bake for 45 minutes. (She sets it for 45 minutes and puts it down) Ms. Carolyn: You did a great job helping me make the vanilla cake, Maraya. Maraya: No, I didn't, you babied me! Ms. Carolyn: It was just on cracking the egg and mixing the batter. I hardly helped you at all. Maraya (mad): That's it. I don't want to help you anymore! (Maraya walks away madly) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, are you sure you don't want to stay and help me ice the cake? Maraya? (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn: (sighs) (It changes to where Maraya comes back in the bedroom) Maraya: Why did Ms. Carolyn treat me like a baby again? She should know that I'm a ''big ''girl, not a little girl. (sighs and looks up) I wish there was something I can do all by myself, without any help. (The camera points to a bug that is crawling on the ceiling above Maraya. Then the camera points back at Maraya, who is pouting until she looks up and sees a bug) Maraya (screaming): Aaaaahhhhh! (She gets up from the bed) Maraya: A bug! (Scene zooms in when Maraya suddenly takes a deep breath) Maraya: But I know what to do and I'm not going to get any help. (She runs away to get some toilet paper from the bathroom and then comes back to try to kill the bug, but can't reach it) Maraya: (grunting) (After trying to reach it, she sighs) Maraya: (sighs) (The scene zooms in while Maraya is thinking of an idea) Maraya: I know how I can reach the ceiling. (She runs away again and comes back with a stool) Maraya: This should help me get to the bug. (She puts the stool down so she can get on it. The scene goes up a little while she is trying to reach the bug) Maraya: Almost...got it. (grunting) (She gets the bug off the ceiling) Maraya: Got it! (Cracking sound is heard as Maraya gets shocked and looks at the camera) Maraya: Uh oh. (falls down) Whoa! Oof! (Setting changes to the living room when the sound is heard) Mr. Danny: Did you hear that? Ms. Carolyn (gasps): I think it came from upstairs! (She runs upstairs to check on Maraya. Setting changes again to the bedroom where Maraya is on the ground until Ms. Carolyn picks her up) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, are you okay? Maraya (smiles): Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Be careful next time, okay? Maraya: Okay, but at least I got the bug. (Ms. Carolyn puts Maraya down and then sees that the stool is broken) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Oh, no, the stool's broken. (she is seen again) Maraya, next time you have a problem like this, let me or Mr. Danny know and one of us will solve the problem. Maraya: Okay. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Thanks. (she is seen again) Now, I need to get Mr. Danny to help me fix this stool. No more standing on any stools or chairs, all right? Maraya: All right. Ms. Carolyn: Thanks, Maraya. Let me know if you have any more problems. Maraya: Okay. (Door shuts) Maraya (sighs): I can't believe that I broke the stool just by killing a bug off the ceiling. I need to get away from Ms. Carolyn because she's been babying me all day, but how? (She thinks for a second and gets an idea) Maraya: I know, I can go outside and take a view of the neighborhood. (She gets up and runs to go outside. The setting changes again to the kitchen where Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny are fixing the stool together until they heard the door shut) (Door shuts) Ms. Carolyn: Did you hear that? Mr. Danny: Yes, I heard it. I think Maraya is going outside to get some fresh air. Ms. Carolyn: If she's out there, then I'm going with her. (When she tries to run outside, Mr. Danny grabs her by the arm) Mr. Danny: Carolyn, I thought you were going to help me fix the stool. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Mr. Danny: Let's just leave Maraya alone, because I think she's having a rough day. Ms. Carolyn: Okey dokey. (Scene changes again to where Maraya is outside) Maraya: This should be a good tree to see the view from. Now to climb it. (Maraya climbs up to the first branch) Maraya: Ooh, I don't think this is good enough. Maybe I should climb higher. (Maraya climbs up to the next branch) Maraya: Just a bit higher... (She climbs up to the highest branch of the tree) Maraya: Perfect. (she sits down) Wow, I can see the whole neighborhood from up here. (looks at camera) And I think this was a good idea to do this, too, so I can get away from Ms. Carolyn babying me. (laughing) Okay, I think it's time for me to get down now. (After getting her legs off the branch, she gasps) Maraya (gasps): Oh, no, I don't know how to get down! Ahhh! (Her hands slip off the first branch) Maraya: Ahhh! (looks up) Phew, good thing I'm hanging onto another branch, unless if I'm going to lose my grip on this one, too. (falls down) Ahhh! (sad) Oh. (Scene changes once again to where Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny are still fixing the stool until Mr. Danny stuck the last leg on) Mr. Danny: There, all done. (not seen) And now that you're done, you can go out for some fresh air if you want to, Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Mr. Danny. (She walks away. In the meantime, the setting changes once again to where Maraya is outside, still hanging onto the branch) (Dramatic music plays) Maraya: I don't think this was a good idea for me to do this, and now, I'm stuck and I don't know how to get down, unless...I can yell for help, yeah. (clears throat and yells) Help! (Moment of silence) Maraya: Nobody heard me, maybe I should yell louder. (takes a deep breath and yells again) Helppppp! (Camera is pointed to the house as the door opens) Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Maraya needs help! (Scene is zoomed out) Maraya: Help, Ms. Carolyn! Help! Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, I'll help you. Mr. Danny: I'll go get the ladder. (When he starts walking, Ms. Carolyn stops him) Ms. Carolyn: No need for the ladder, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: What? But how else are we going to rescue Maraya? (Scene zooms in when Ms. Carolyn puts her eyebrows down and shows a determined face) Ms. Carolyn: I'm going to catch her when she falls down, which is in any minute. (Scene is zoomed out again) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, what are you waiting for? Rescue me! Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, Maraya, I'll rescue you. Maraya: Well, you better do it now. (her hands slip off a little) I can't hold onto this branch any longer and I need you to rescue me now. Ms. Carolyn: Oh... (Mr. Danny comes back with the ladder) Mr. Danny: Okay, I got the ladder, now let's go rescue Maraya before she - oh, no! (Camera points at Maraya when she is about to fall down) Maraya (gasps and screaming): Aaaaaahhhhh! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, no! (running) Don't worry, Maraya, I'll catch you! (Music starts playing in background) (Camera points at Maraya who is falling and then it points at Ms. Carolyn who's running to her again. It does the same thing one more time) Maraya (screaming): Aaaaaahhhhh! (stops screaming when caught) Oh! (Triumphant music plays when the scene zooms out. After that, she takes Maraya back to where Mr. Danny was waiting) Mr. Danny: You did it, Carolyn. You really did it. (She puts her down to talk to her) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, why did you do that? Maraya: Because you were babying me around too much, and you should know that I can do things for myself. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah, I'm sorry that I babied you too much. From now on, I'll let you do things for yourself without even complaining. (puts her arms out) Now, how about a big hug from your favorite person in the world? Maraya: Yes. (She hugs Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: I love you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (chuckles): And I love you, too. (They stop hugging each other and the camera points at Mr. Danny) Mr. Danny: By the way, since you did the right thing, I think you deserve a piece of Ms. Carolyn's famous vanilla cake. Maraya: Yay! (laughing) (Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny start laughing along with her and then the scene fades out to an end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Mr. Danny Trivia *There are no non-speaking characters or characters that spoke very little in this episode. *This is the second episode where someone else learns a lesson instead of Maraya. **Instead of Maraya learning a lesson, Ms. Carolyn learned a lesson in this episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Transcripts